Fuyu no Hanashi
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Incluso en esos fríos días de invierno pueden nacer historias felices para recordar. Fic participante en el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".
1. Nieve

**Fuyu no Hanashi**

Los personajes Servamp no me pertenecen

Este fic participa en el rreto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".

* * *

 _ **1\. ¿Jugamos?**_

=Nieve=

* * *

Esa mañana Lawless se despertó más temprano de lo usual, pues el intenso frío que sentía lo alejo de los brazos de Morfeo a muy tempranas horas de la mañana.

A pesar de madrugar, Lawless se sentía feliz, porque presentía que si hacia demasido frio sólo significaba una cosa: nieve.

Por ello con prisa bajó de su cama para dirigirse a su ventana y comprobar si su presentimiento era real; sin embargo se arrepintió casi al instante, ya que se estremeció cuando la suave piel de sus pies toco el suelo, aún así no le importó y continuó como si nada hubiese pasado.

En cuanto se asomó por la ventana y contempló el paisaje blanquecino que había afuera, sus ojos carmín brillaron mientras que una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en sus labios.

La primera nevada del año había llegado, lo que indicaba que ese invierno sería especial. Sería de las pocas veces que los siete hermanos Servamp se reunían en la casa que algún vez compartieron con su creador.

Sin zapatos y sin un abrigo que lo cubriera del frío, salió de su habitación ya que tenía otra cosa de mayor importancia que hacer. El sin ley corrió por el largo pasillo, mientras tocaba cinco de las siete puertas que en ese pasillo había.

"Hermanos, hermanas despierten."

Era la frase que acompañaba a cada golpe que dio en cada una de las cinco puertas que pertenecían a las habitaciones fr sus hermanos mayores.

En la sexta puerta, Lawless se detuvo y tras soltar un suspiro comenzó a golpear la puerta como desesperado.

—¡Hermano mayor, despierta! —exigía por cada golpe que daba— ¡hermano!

Varios golpes y gritos después, lo que pedía con tanta exigencia se se cumplió. La puerta se abrió, asomándose a través de ella un joven bien abrigado, de cabellera azul y ojos iguales a los suyos.

—¡Qué molesto! —musitó su hermano mayor. Él odiaba que lo despertaran. Amaba dormir.

Lawless ignoró por completo la queja y las miradas de molestia que le dio el mayor . Sin dar tiempo replicar tomó de la mano a su hermano mayor para conducirlo a un lugar en específico.

—¡Vengan! — pidió de forma tranquila a el resto de sus hermanos que entre tanto alboroto sí o sí se habían levantado.

Sus hermanos lo siguieron sin rechistar, incluyendo al más perezoso de todos; pues era al que Lawless conducía a la fuerza para evitar que se escapara.

Los condujo fuera de la casa, en donde lo frío del ambiente recibió a los siete hermanos con los brazos abiertos.

—Nieve —afirmó Lawless. —¡Ha nevado!

Sus palabras obtuvieron diversas respuestas.

The Mother le sonrió con ternura.

A World End le dio igual.

La reacción de Doubt Doubt no se noto.

—Es irónico que siendo vampiro se te guste la nieve. —Fue la respuesta de Old Child.

—Seguro es porque hemos vivido y servido a varios humanos. —All of Love contesto.

Y el más perezoso de ellos, bueno, él solo siguió con su mirada de molestia, deseando que Lawless se descuidara para poder regresar a su casa.

—Juguemos —pidió Lawless. El resto lo ignoro, volviendo todos dentro de la casa, claro todos menos el perezoso que seguia aprisionado —. Juguemos en la nieve. —suplico a su hermano mayor, aflojando el agarre que tenia con él.

El mayor lo dudo. Estaba libre. Podría regresar a su habitación y hacerle honor a su nombre de Sleepy Ash, pero la mirada de Lawless tenia un no se qué que lo hacia dudar; supuso que se trataba del "encanto" que Lawless tenia por ser el menor de los siete.

—¿Hermano? —llamó Lawless nuevamente.

Sleepy Ash suspiro.

—Bien —accedió el perezoso—, pero abrígate.

El menor rechisto al respecto. Conocía bien a cada uNo de sus hermanos, por lo que creía que si subía a su habitación por ropa adecuada, su hermano huiría de él.

—Ve. —ordeno Sleppy Ash.

El otro negó.

Y para no ahorrarse un problema, el perezoso se quito uno de los abrigos que llevaba puesto y se lo arrojo al menor para que se cubriera.

Lawless parpadeo confuso al sentir la calidez del abrigo sobre él:

—Gracias, hermano mayor. —Se aferro al abrigo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Si, si, apresúrate que solo sera un rato que tenerte enfermo sera una molestia.

 **[...]**

Lawless, el sin ley permaneció con la mirada perdida en algún punto en la nada. Mirado fijamente a través de una de las ventanas que había en el hotel en el que se hospedaba. Una fina capa blanquecina cubría la ciudad y tal vez ese detalle fue el causante de que divagara en el pasado.

No recuerda cuando fue que sucedió aquella escena que ahora se ve tan lejana y a la vez familiar, pero está seguro que nada de aquello volverá a suceder, porque él ya no es el mismo. Cambio para mal, ahora esta roto y su hermano, aquel que le cumplía sus caprichos lo odia.

Él se volvió otro. La locura lentamente lo corrompió, el desamor lo desarmo y la decepción por lo que Sleepy Ash realizo lo termino de romper.

Su pasado no volverá. Nunca mas volverá.

—Hyde... —llamaron, pero por estar divagando en el pesado él no escuchó— Estúpido demonio, contesta cuando te hablo.

—¿Eh? —reacciono. Lamentablemente había sido muy tarde, pues volteo en el momento en el que una bota se dirigía a su rostro.— Angel-chan no seas malo —respondió, sobándose la parte afectada.

El aludido lo miro mal.

—¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué trates con amor a un demonio?

—Si.

—Es imposible, porque... —Su actual eve le dio una frase que ya había memorizado— Soy un Ángel.

—¿Para qué me llamo Ángel-chan? —Lawless ignoro la pose y los extraños e imaginarios destellos que rodeaban a su eve cuando soltaba aquella frase.

—Abrígate.

El sin ley parpadeo confuso. ¿Licht lo estaba protegiendo? ¡Era imposible! ¿Cierto?

Tan absorto estaba que no se dio cuenta de que su eve arrojo sobre él un abrigo.

—G-gracias. —tartamudeo Hyde sin salir de su asombro.

—No te emociones, estúpido demonio —. Esto solo es para evitar el que te enfermes. Ya tengo suficiente con purificarte.

Lawless sonrió. Esperaba una replica parecida por parte de Licht Jekylland Todoroki.

—¿Lichtan, jugamos? —pidió un capricho que hace tanto no pedía— ¿Jugamos en la nieve?

Licht enarcó una ceja. ¿Jugar? ¿Qué tramaba ese demonio?

—No. —El Ángel negó, porque los demonios no debían jugar.

—Bueno, yo solo creí que te gustaría moldear tu figura de ángel en la nieve.

Hyde se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar lejos del su eve con complejo de ángel.

Dio un paso...

Dos...

Tres...

—Hyde —llamo Licht justo cuando daría un cuarto paso— Vamos, pero sólo un rato.

Y Lawless sonrió. Le bastaba un momento para recordar mejor lo que vivió al lado de su hermano, en aquella nevada en la que él y el resto de los Servamps vivían una vida tranquila y hasta feliz... Muy feliz.

* * *

 **Notas...**

 **1.** ¿Qué hago aquí? Buena pregunta, que da la casualidad no tengo idea de la respuesta. Por lo que si alguien la sabe me la diga.

 **2.** ¿Por qué Lawless? Simple. Me gusta. Él, Kuro, Shirota, Licht... en fin, todos. Si todos, menos Lila. Esa cosa la odio por meterse con Hyde.

 **3.** Si de casualidad cumplo con este reto, serán 31 capítulos que (tal vez) variaran en parejas y extensión por capitulo.

 **4.** Según traductor el titulo quiere decir historia del invierno.


	2. Muñeco

**Fuyu no Hanashi**

Los personajes Servamp no me pertenecen

Este fic participa en el rreto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".

* * *

 ** _2\. Muñeco de Nieve_**

=Muñeco=

—Mahiru —En su forma animal, Kuro llamó a su eve— ¿por qué te ofreciste a hacer eso? —preguntó.

El servamp de la pereza tenia curiosidad de por qué Shirota Mahiru, su eve, había decidido cumplir con una tarea que a leguas se veía complicada. Hacer un muñeco de nieve se veía difícil para que una sola persona lo hiciera, y al ser complicado significaba que iba en contra de la política de Mahiru, la cual Kuro sabia que se trataba de aceptar únicamente las cosas fáciles.

Por ello, cuando surgió la oportunidad o mejor dicho, cuando el servamp noto que su eve casi terminaba con el encargo, no perdió tiempo y le pregunto directamente al chico.

—No lo sé, Kuro. —aceptó el chico, mientras rebuscaba en la caja que sus compañeros le dieron un objeto que sirviera de adorno para el muñeco de nieve, después de todo el muñeco debía de salir bien, pues serviría de fondo para crear tarjetas navideñas.

Kuro no dijo nada al respecto y opto por observar la labor de su eve en silencio.

—Hacer eso es molesto.

La confesión de Kuro tomo por sorpresa a Mahiro, tanto así que si el muñeco de nieve hubiese sido un humano, lo habría asfixiado por la fuerza que aplicó al colocarle una linda bufanda azul.

—Tal vez —acepto el chico—, pero habría sido mas molesto tener que entrar en votación para saber quien o quienes lo harían, ¿no lo crees? —razono intentando enderezar la bola de nieve que representaba al muñeco, puesto que por culpa de Kuro la movió de su lugar.

—Supongo... igual es molesto.

Shirota rió por los comentarios, pues a parecer era cierto que Kuro llevaba la pereza en la sangre.

—No digas eso, Kuro —pidió el chico—. Mejor ven a ayudarme a ponerle el ultimo detalle.

Mahiru le extendió una zanahoria a Kuro. Por su parte, el servamp la miro temeroso, el tener que involucrase en un tema que no lo relacionaba a él, significaba una molestia.

Tal vez por obligación o por temor a la escoba de Mahiru, fue por lo que Kuro decidió adoptar su forma humana y tomar la zanahoria que Shirota le daba.

—Vamos, vamos —alentó el chico. Kuro suspiro y tras concluir que no puede con su eve, se acerco al muñeco de nieve y le coloco la zanahoria a la altura en la que se supone iría su nariz—. ¡Terminamos! Ahora solo nos queda ver cómo haremos las tarjetas.

Las palabras del eve le dieron un mal presentimiento a Kuro, pues conociendo a Shirota seguramente seria el que terminaría haciendo las tarjetas para evitarse un problema más grande y eso en definitiva seria una molestia.


	3. ¿Reno?

**Fuyu no Hanashi**

Los personajes Servamp no me pertenecen

Este fic participa en el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".

* * *

 ** _3\. Canción_**

=Reno=

Desde que Lawless volvió a Licht Jekylland Todoroki como su eve, todos los días escuchaba el sonido de un piano. Lo escuchaba en la mañana, en la tarde y noche. Aunque a él le agradaba escuchar las suaves melodías que Lichtan creaba con ayuda del piano, nunca se lo decía.

A pesar de que Lawless era el servamp de la codicia, también tenia un toque de su hermano Old Child; esa pequeña esencia que poseía de su hermano orgullo, era el causante de que no aceptara en publico que Licht tocaba en el piano de forma magistral.

En secreto le gustaba escuchar a su eve tocando el piano, Aunque a veces el ángel notaba que él se relajaba con la melodía que tocaba, entonces el ángel malvado cambiaba la melodía a una de tristeza, provocando que Lawless se alejara lanzado una que otra maldición a él y a su canción.

Eso hacia seguido El ángel tocaba y Lawless lo disfrutaba; pero hubo una ocasión en la que no sucedió de ese modo. Y todo fue gracias al manager de Licht.

Kranz Rosen fue el causante de que estuviese a punto de asesinar a su eve antes de tiempo. La razón de que tuviera ganas de derramar sangre humana antes de aburrirse de él, se debían a que Kranz le consiguió a Licht un concierto para niños, pero eso no era todo, ya que aparte de que Angel-chan debía de tocar para un montón de mocosos inexpertos, tenia que interpretar canciones navideñas entre las que se incluían Rodolfo el reno.

Ese día Lawless descubrió una cruda realidad y es que Licht Jekylland Todorok apestaba tocando Rodolfo el reno. Esa melodía la desafinaba, procovandole una razón para molestarlo por no ser el ángel perfecto que Licht anhelaba ser.

* * *

 **Notas**...

1\. Expectativa (lo que tenia en mente), realidad (esto)


	4. Ponche

**Fuyu no Hanashi**

Los personajes Servamp no me pertenecen

Este fic participa en el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".

* * *

 ** _4\. Compras_**

=Ponche=

Normalmente The Mother —La Servamp de la ira— era amable, podría decir que hasta solía ser cariñosa con sus seis hermanos.

A pesar de ser la representante del pecado capital de la ira, The Mother que comportaba tranquila cada vez que se encontraba con sus hermanos, tanto así que su personalidad buena la ayudaba para hacer de mediadora en las infantiles peleas que había entre sus hermanos.

Claro, The Mother era otra persona cuando andaba tranquila, pero cuando lo hacían enojar era una persona completamente diferente.

De mal humor ella causaba múltiples reacciones en cada uno de sus hermanos.

Intimidaba a Doubt Doubt.

Asustaba a Old Child.

Hacia gritar a All Of Love.

Torturaba a World End.

Lograba que Sleepy Ash se le quitara lo perezoso, pues él salia huyendo de ella.

Y a Lawless le sacaba hasta la última lágrima.

Por esa razón los seis hermanos tenían una regla de vida o muerte. Ninguno de ellos debía hacer enojar a The Mother, pues quien le hiciera enojar se las vería con el resto de hermanos.

Aunque por rebeldía, por estupidez o por mala memoria, en cada ocasión que todos los hermanos se encontraban, había alguien que rompió la regla de no abrir la puerta al infierno.

Menos mal que los siete hermanos vampiros únicamente se encontraban en fechas navideñas; sin embargo esas pocas veces servían para mantenerlos aterrorizados por el resto del año.

Como ahora que The Mother les dio una pequeña tarea cada uno de sus hermanos.

El representante del orgullo, la lujuria y la envidia les dijo que se encargarán de de comprar lo necesario para la cena navideña.

Mientras que a la pereza, la codicia y a la Gula les pidió que consiguieron todo lo necesario para realizar el típico ponche navideño.

Todo sonaba muy fácil para ambos grupos; no obstante los encargados del ponche eran descuidados, irresponsables y hasta cierto punto idiotas.

Estos últimos tres hermanos, olvidaron por completo que lo que debían comprar era una petición de la temible ira y se les hizo fácil, gastar el dinero que se les fue entregado en otra cosa absurda o necesaria.

Sleepy Ash se compró un videojuego.

World End comida que se le antojó.

Y Lawless adquirió unos lentes, porque según él lo hacían ver intelectual.

El resultado de esa metida de pata les costó caro, ya que su hermana ira descargó toda su cualidad —pecado— sobre ellos.

Aparte tuvieron que enfrentarse a su hermano Doubt Doubt y todo por el estúpido ponche que a ninguno de ellos tres le gusta.


End file.
